Owari no Seraph: Behind the Frontlines
by TheyFellTogether
Summary: Gurren has dispatched two secret squads on a mission. They are unaware of Gurren's end goal but piece together the Seraph of the End project as well as the web weaved between Gurren and the Hiragi family. What does Gurren really want with the vampires? The Seraph? With the Japanese Imperial Demon Army?
**Chapter One**

Muramoto Sada

Rank: Squad Commander

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Appearance: Short cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, and black glasses

Weapon: Broadsword

Muramoto Sada was eight years old and her brother was five when the virus broke out. They were able to avoid capture from the vampires and joined a human settlement for four years. Two years into their stay, vampires took over the settlement and she was forced to give her blood. Her brother was sucked dry right before her eyes after she mouthed off to a vampire. Not long after his death, she ran away and met Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren. She's been in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for four years.

Ide Kyushichi

Rank: Under Muramoto Sada

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Appearance: Short curly black hair, brown eyes, and black glasses

Weapon: Battle Ax, Black Demon Weapon

Ide Kyushichi was nine and his younger brother seven when the virus broke out. They escaped Tokyo and joined a human settlement close to the shoreline. Ide Kyushichi was enraged when the vampires placed the settlement under their protection and was rebellious towards them. When his brother's life was threatened, however, he remained elusive. When the Japanese Imperial Demon Army launched an attack on the settlement, he joined the battle and earned the admiration of Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren. He's been with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for eight years.

Takano Yusuke

Rank: Under Muramoto Sada

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Appearance: Long blonde hair, and blue eyes

Weapon: Sniper Rifle

Takano Yusuke was eight, her older sister ten, and her younger sister five when the virus broke out. Her older sister protected them but they were captured by the vampires and raised in an underground city. After much abuse, her older sister devised a plan to escape but died in the attempt. Takano Yusuke and her younger sister escaped to a human settlement where she was protected by Hiko Hanabira. When the Japanese Imperial Demon Army saved her settlement, she caught the eye of Lieutenant General Hiragi Shinya and was trained as a sniper.

Shintani Chikuma

Rank: Under Muramoto Sada

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Appearance: Long black hair, and brown eyes

Weapon: Dual Hatchets

Shintani Yusuke was eight and her younger sister six when the virus broke out. Her parents had taken the vaccination before the virus broke out so they survived. However, they were all captured by vampires and placed in an underground city. After much abuse, her father led an escape. He was killed in the attempt as was her mother. She was then rescued by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and has been a member for four years under Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren due to her parent's involvement with the Seraph of the End project.

Aikaw Akiko

Rank: Under Muramoto Sada

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Appearance: Shaggy dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes

Weapon: Dual Bladed Scythe, Black Demon Weapon

Aikaw Akiko was eight years old and his older sister ten when the virus broke out. His eldest sister and parents died during the outbreak. He was taken to a human settlement by vampires and his older sister died protecting him. He lived in the settlement for four years before the Japanese Imperial Demon Army saved him and he's been with the army for four years under strict training from Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren.

Mano Ebizo

Rank: Squad Commander

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'10

Appearance: Short cropped dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes

Weapon: Short Sword

Mano Ebizo was eight when the virus broke out. His entire family died via the virus except for his siblings who were captured and taken to a vampire city. He snuck out of his home and escaped the notice of the vampires. He earned the admiration of Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren and has been with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for eight years.

Hiko Hanabira

Rank: Under Mano Ebizo

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Appearance: Long brown hair, and brown eyes

Weapon: Bow

Hiko Hanabira was nine when the virus broke out and watched her family die. She escaped capture and made it to a human settlement where she showed a rebellious nature against the vampires protecting it. When she met Takano Yusuke she felt the need to protect her and succeeded until the Japanese Imperial Demon Army launched an attack on their settlement. She caught the eye of Lieutenant General Hiragi Shinya and was trained as a sniper. She's been with the army for four years.

Takamoto Norihide

Rank: Under Mano Ebizo

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Appearance: Short cropped black hair, black glasses, and brown eyes

Weapon: Grenade Launcher, Black Demon Weapon

Takamoto Norihide was six or seven when the virus broke out and his older brother was eight. They were taken to an underground vampire city where they lived with orphans. They made an escape attempt and his brother was killed during the attempt. He was taken in by Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren for his strange habits. He's been with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for eight years.

Okumura Takashi

Rank: Under Mano Ebizo

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Appearance: Short cropped black hair, glasses, and brown eyes

Weapon: Scythe

Okumura Takashi was eight when the virus broke out. He was taken to an underground vampire city where he tried to research the causes of the virus, leading him to an escape plan. He barely made it out and escaped to a human settlement where he stayed for two years before it was attacked by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He caught the eye of Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren because of his knowledge on the Seraph of the End. He's been with the army for four years.

Meiyo Senshi

Rank: Under Mano Ebizo

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Appearance: Black shaved head, African American heritage, and brown eyes

Weapon: Katana

Meiyo Senshi was eight years old when the virus broke out. His parents survived due to the vaccine and they were a part of the rebuilding of Japan. His skills were recognized by Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren who also recognized his knowledge on the Seraph of the End project. He personally trained Senshi. He's been with the Imperial Demon Army for eight years.

He clicked delete. Now, they no longer existed.

Takano Yusuke made her way slowly down the hall, clutching her notebook close to her chest. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Hiko Hanabira, a longtime friend that made her relax some.

"I don't know why you're so worried," Hanabira smiled as she guided her young friend down the hall. "It's just another class."

"Yes, but there are rumors Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Gurren will actually be there for class today," Yusuke replied, bringing back the nerves. "Why would he choose today to show up unless it's important?"

"We're going to class just for show," Hanabira reminded her. "If it's important to the class, it has nothing to do with us."

"And that's where you're wrong," came a familiar voice from behind. The two girls whipped around to see Gurren standing over them, his sharp eyes focusing on Hanabira. "You two follow me."

They exchanged worried glances before quickly following the colonel. He passed by their classroom, drawing the stares of the other students already seated. Yusuke offered them a shrug before they were out of sight. Not long after, they arrived at Gurren's office where eight other people were waiting.

"Sada-san?" Yusuke approached the girl she recognized.

"Hey," Sada said with a small smile.

"Good, looks like all the delinquents are here," Gurren mumbled as he sat behind his desk. Yusuke raised her eyebrows at the colonel but said nothing.

"What are we here for, exactly?" asked boy with curly black hair. Yusuke knew he was a classmate of hers…Kyushichi?

"I have new students coming in today," Gurren explained. Everybody in the room looked at each other. What did new students have to do with them? "Judging by the looks on your faces, none of you have realized what you all have in common."

"We're classmates, that's all," Kyushichi shrugged. He looked around the room, waiting for someone to argue with him.

"Yusuke and I are close friends," Hanabira added. "But the rest of you…I have no clue."

Gurren released a heavy sigh. "All of you have been with the army for a while. All of you already have demon weapons."

A gasp echoed through the room.

"You're all elites already," Gurren continued. "So because of this, I'll put into teams. I have a special mission for you all."

"And this mission has something to do with why we can't meet the new student," Hanabira sighed. "I knew we'd get caught up in something stupid."

"I have the squads listed here," Gurren continued, ignoring Hanabira's interruption. "These squads were already in the system, so if anyone asks, act like a team. Squad leader for the first team is Muramoto Sada.

"Team two squad leader is Mano Ebizo."

"What?" Kyushichi yelled. "How come I'm not a squad leader? I've been here for eight years! I know for a fact those two are younger than me!"

"I've been here just as long as you have," Ebizo said, running his fingers through his thin, dirty blonde hair. "But just because you're older does not mean wiser."

Gurren laughed. "We have no time for these arguments but Mano is right. Let me continue please."

Kyushichi clenched his fists but remained silent. Yusuke thought he looked pretty beat up about it but Gurren hadn't made a wrong choice as long as she'd known him.

"Muramoto Sada, you're squad is Ide Kyushichi, Shintani Chikuma, Akiwa Akiko, and Takano Yusuke."

Yusuke's face went pale. She turned to Hanabira who also looked like she'd seen a ghost. They were extremely close and would have helped the teams seem more natural. Yusuke wasn't about to argue with the Lieutenant Colonel though.

"Mano Ebizo, your squad is Hiko Hanabira, Okumura Takashi, Takamoto Norihide and Meiyo Senshi."

Ebizo nodded and turned towards his team with a proud smile as did Sada. Everyone casually moved towards the teams until they were evenly split.

"You all can get to know each other later," Gurren said before introductions could start. "Right now, I need you all to listen to me and listen to me well. No one can know about the mission I'm about to give you."

"Not even Lieutenant General Hiragi Shinya?" Yusuke piped up. Everyone looked at her. She knew a Hiragi.

"No," Gurren said quickly. "He already knows. "He can't get his nose out anyone's business. That aside, I need you to move away from here, Northwest towards Niigata first. Then make your way to Fukushima."

"Why?" Sada asked.

"We're not paying enough attention in those areas and I can't get Hiragi to change his mind," he replied. His eyes fell to Takashi which drew everyone else's attention. He blushed. "You know why we need to watch all fronts. And why you can't meet the new student."

"No, I don't think I do," Takashi said quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"We don't have time for this bullshit," Gurren snapped. "Explain it to your teammates and if you need help, Meiyo knows took. Shintani, you inform your squad leader." He stood from his desk. "I'll be late if I don't hurry. I have an informant for you but you need to head out immediately to catch him. He'll tell you the rest and give individual orders."

He brushed passed the astonished cadets. Everyone watched him leave the office and disappear down the hall.

"That's just like him, isn't it?" Yusuke sighed.

"But you heard him," Sada said, shooting a sharp glare towards her team. "We need to head out immediately. We should find his informant before making our way to Niigata."

"Something's off about this whole thing," Chikuma piped in.

"You'd know more about it than us," Sada replied.

"Yeah, what do you guys know?" Ebizo asked, looking between Takashi, Senshi and Chikuma. "He told you to explain."

"Maybe we should do that outside," Kyushichi snapped. "He did say immediately."

Sada nodded, not mentioning his attitude. She didn't wait for the others as she ran out of the office. Yusuke shrugged and followed her followed by Kyushichi, Chikuma and Akiko. Ebizo and his squad left shortly after.

They would find out Gurren's plans soon enough.


End file.
